


Apollo Ships It

by omfg_otp



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Apollo likes to meddle, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, and he totally ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omfg_otp/pseuds/omfg_otp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apollo is a little shit and Will get's mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apollo Ships It

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my toa5weekcountdown on tumblr, come say hi! - @mortal-apollo

Will was having a nice day.

 

_Was_ being the operative word.

 

He had just finished lunch, heading back to the infirmary and minding his own business, when he was _assaulted_.

 

An unknown force shoved him hard in the shoulder, sending tumbling into the nearest cabin, which just so happened to be his own.

 

“What the _fu-_ ” He started to say, before recognising the identity of his attacker. “Dad?”

 

“We don’t have much time.” Apollo said in a hush whisper, ignoring Will’s confusion.

 

“What are you talking about?” Will asked, matching his father’s tone, though he had no idea why they were whispering.

 

“I need to teach you something.” Apollo said, reaching out and putting a hand on WIll’s shoulder. “Something I should have taught you a long time ago.”

 

Will’s eyes widened in surprise, his mind racing with thoughts of what secrets Apollo had yet to divulge to him. Was this a new form of healing hymn? Was it something Will could use for battle? Was it about his new-found plague powers, which Will had yet to fully explore?

 

“I need to teach you how to flirt.”

 

Will gaped at his father.

 

“Are you serious?!” He almost yelled at the fallen God standing before him.

 

“I’m always serious about flirting.” Apollo sniffed. Will shook head head in disbelief, before turning towards the door.

 

“Nope, I’m out.”

 

“Oh no you don’t!” Apollo exclaimed cheerily, grabbing Will by his collar before he could escape. “You’ve been mooning over Hades’ kid since I got here, and it’s about time you did something about it.”

 

“I haven’t been _mooning_. “Will said vehemently, crossing his arms. “And no offence Dad, but what goes on between me and Nico is none of your business.”

 

“What if I _make_ it my business?” Apollo asked, a smirk playing across his handsome features.

 

As soon as he said it, a muffled explosion could be heard reverberating through the walls of the cabin, which had Will jumping into action immediately. Was someone attacking Camp Half-Blood?

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Apollo said, grabbing the back of his shirt for the second time. 

 

“But-”

 

“No one is seriously hurt, I swear.”

 

Will’s eyes bugged at Apollo’s statement. Apollo was responsible for the attack? What the Hades was his Dad thinking?!

 

“ _What_ did you do?” Will asked, trying to keep the frustration out of his voice.

 

“Nothing bad, okay?” Apollo tried to reassure him. “I just persuaded you’re friends in the Hermes cabin to play a practical joke is all.”

 

They probably didn’t need much ‘persuading’, Will thought privately, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

“Care to explain _why_?” Will asked, just about done with this entire situation.

 

“You’ll find out soon enough, but that’s enough of that. On to the flirting!”

 

“Would you shut up about flirting?! There’s no way I’m gonna try flirting with Nico. It would only end up with us both feeling awkward and uncomfortable, and he probably wouldn’t even want to be friends with me anymore.” Will finished miserably.

 

“Nonsense!” Apollo exclaimed, “Now, step one: eye contact. It’s important to connect with the person you’re trying to flirt with.” 

 

Will sighed, trying to figure out what he’d done to deserve this. 

 

“Step two.” Apollo continued, oblivious to Will’s disinterest. “Smile! You want the person you’re flirting with to know you’re having a good time with them.”

 

Will frowned, just to spite Apollo. He continued regardless.

 

“Step three: compliment the person you’re flirting with.”

 

“Okay, enough! I really don’t need-”

 

Before Will could finish, Austin burst through the door, out of breath and panting something about an injury that happened in the explosion. 

 

“Who?” Will asked, immediately on high alert.

 

“Nico.” 

 

Will rounded on Apollo, furious that his Father would be so reckless.

 

“You _planned_ this!?” Will yelled, not quite believing the situation he was in. “You said no one was hurt!”

 

“I said no one was _seriously_ hurt.” Apollo corrected. “And he's not, I swear! I wouldn't do that to my future son-in-law. He's just a little scratched up. And now you can heal him, and flirt at the same time. Perfect, no?”

 

Apollo looked extremely pleased with himself, and Will felt the overwhelming urge to strangle his father. Unfortunately, this wasn’t the ideal time to commit Patricide.

 

“I’ll deal with you later.” Will practically growled, marching towards the exit. Apollo looked unfazed by the pseudo-threat. 

 

“Remember the flirting tips!” He shouted before Will could slam the door. Will turned to Austin, who was looking a little anxious at Will’s temper. He tried to calm his rage for the sake of his brother.

 

“Where’s Nico?”

 

“Infirmary.” 

 

“Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

 

Well, at least Apollo was telling the truth, Will thought when he first set eyes on Nico.

 

The son of Hades really didn’t look all that injured. He was even trying to fight his way out of the hospital bed Kyla had placed him in.

 

“I’ll heal anyway, so there’s no point in me being here!” He said petulantly.

 

Will sighed, and made his way over to the bed.

 

“Being a difficult patient again, Death Boy?”

 

Nico didn’t look surprised to see him, he may have even perked up a bit, though that could’ve been wishful thinking on Will’s part.

 

“Not as difficult as I could be.” Nico replied without bite and Will rolled his eyes.

 

“The quicker you comply, the quicker you’ll be out of here. That’s what you want, isn’t it?”

 

Nico huffed in answer to his question, which Will took to mean ‘yes’. 

 

“May I?” He asked, reaching out his hand being careful not to touch Nico, preferring instead for the son of Hades to come to him. Nico hesitated for a second before lightly clasping their fingers together.

 

The reaction for Will was instant. He felt every ache and pain in Nico’s body, pinpointing exactly what injuries Nico had gained from the explosion. He had a few scratches on both of his elbows, where he must’ve landed, and a cut on his forehead that Will hadn’t noticed because of the Italian’s thick dark hair. Other than that, he was fine. If Nico had gained a serious injury from Apollo’s stunt, Will would never forgive his father. 

 

“Will?” Nico questioned, pulling him out of his thoughts. The son of Hades was looking at their clasped hands.

 

“Right, sorry.” Will released the other boy, who looked at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

 

“Are you okay?” Nico frowned. 

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Will replied, releasing a breath and trying to relax. He decided not to tell Nico about what Apollo had done, knowing nothing good would come of it.”Besides, you’re the one in the hospital bed.” He pointed out. 

 

“Not by _choice._ ” Nico whined, which made Will smile. 

 

“Well then, let’s get you fixed up so you can go and skulk in some shadows, or whatever it is you do.” Will teased.

 

He stood to get some supplies from the cupboard, bringing a handful of items back to Nico’s bed.

 

“Let’s do you’re elbows first.” He suggested, getting Nico to raise his arms. The scratches weren’t deep, so he applied some healing salve to them, and wrapped both arms in thin bandages. They would heal within the hour, but when it came to medicine, it was better to be safe than sorry. 

 

Next, Will took a look at the cut on Nico’s forehead, which was much deeper than the ones on his arms. 

 

“Eat this.” He instructed to Nico, giving him a little square of ambrosia. Nico grumbled, but did as he was told.

 

He examined the cut again, cleaning it thoroughly with an antiseptic wipe. 

 

“You’re lucky you won’t need stitches.” Will told the son of Hades, who was watching him intently. Will suddenly realised how close he was to Nico’s face, and backed off a bit, blushing. 

 

“I’ll just- um- put a bandage on it.” He finished lamely. How his Dad thought he could flirt with this boy was a mystery. He couldn’t read him at all. 

 

“You’re free to go.” Will said when Nico was finally patched up. “You can take off the elbow bandages in half an hour, but I want to check the cut on your head tomorrow morning, okay?”

 

Nico rolled his eyes, but nodded in agreement before making his way towards the door.

 

“Thanks for- um- fixing me up.” Nico said awkwardly before he left. “Oh, and, tell your Dad to stop meddling.”

 

Wait, what?!

 

“What, what?!” Will vocalised, but Nico only waved a goodbye over his shoulder.

  
Will was going to kill Apollo. 


End file.
